The Republic of Revès
La République de Revès, also known as the Republic of Revès, is a modernized and bustling country known for its advanced technology and long history as the seat of the realm. With a population of over 65,000 spread across twelve districts called Rings, making it the most populous country in the world. Etymology The Old Reven language borrows words from Modern French, leading to many Reven terms and practices being French in origin. The name Revès is an intended corruption of the French word rêves, meaning dreams. Thus, the true name of the country is the "Republic of Dreams" however the altered for aesthetics. The name Revès was chosen explicity to honor the nation's original founder, King Rever the First. Like the aforementioned term rêves, his name was also derived from French. More speficially, from the word "rêveur" meaning dreamer. Though the circumflex and U are absent, the name retains the same pronunciation as the original French. History Before becoming a Republic, Revès was previously an absolute monarchy tracing all the way back from the time of its founding. Geography Revès is bordered on both east and west by large bodies of water, the Lake of Lepic and Abyssal Sea, respectively. To the north lays the densely forested Green Wilds, also known as the Adarmalth Wilds. The Rings of Revès Revès is separated in to twelve different crescent-shaped, each layering and shrinking in size towards the ancient coastal capital of the country, Sonne Sainte Capitale. The Rings vary in size, with some like the The Thirteenth Ring Revès previously attempted an expedition into the northern Adarmalth Wilds but faced heavy resistance from the native Adarmac tribes. Politics Politics have always been seen as a worthwhile pasttime among the Reven gentry. Economy The Reven economy is ranked as the largest and wealthiest of the entire world of Saola. Private enterprise is Agriculture Reven agriculture has always remained reliant upon the wide, fertile lands of the plains districts. It is said that Revès grows enought wheat and barley to bestow every man, woman, and child Tourism Another large part of the economy of Revès is the large tourism industry. The Reven capital often sees a great deal of pilgrims during the Grande Masquerade de Nuit, and less so during the Petite Masquerade de Jour. Science and Technology The most important realm of the Reven economy revolves around their ever-important cutting edge technology. Industrialized while many of their neighbors toiled in the Black Ages, Revens often attribute their technological superiority to having few military conflicts or distractions in the past. While neighboring nations were at war with one another, Revès would often play both sides of the field, supplying weapons and technology to both armies for profit. This increased wealth allowed to Demographics Revens are primarily adherent to the faith known as the Church of Night, also called the Children of Night. There is also a large population of Rebukers of Day located within the capital. Culture Reven culture has been said to be the pinnacle of humanity's sensual and expressive capabilities, but also critiqued as too carefree and capricious. The poet Vincent de la Vallée once described his homeland as such: "Guilt is what drives this whole country forward. Guilt is what causes the uncharacteristic, yet regular, surges in religious fanaticism. Behind the silken veils and gaudy parties, hidden deep past the augmented personas of pompery, there’s an emptiness akin to the deepest, darkest trenches of the sea. I can see it in the eyes of every man, woman, and child; I can see it within my own eyes. ...' 'In our hearts beats an uncontrollable self-loathing that we keep on feeding like a ravenous monster. We are so ashamed of our hideous displays, but too addicted to stop, so we assuage the pain in pretend piety, for it is the only way we know how. We think we are tricking the gods, acting the penitent child so we can turn back to the drunken debauchery once we believe the eyes of the divines have passed us over." Category:Reven Category:Locations